


FLIPPED

by hitchhiking



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhiking/pseuds/hitchhiking
Summary: 拉郎警告！！拉郎警告！！拉郎警告！！当然也欢迎入股-





	FLIPPED

“啥！你是说我们明明在一个地方竟然完全见不到面？”

“没办法啊，真的都腾不出时间诶。而且你不是也很忙吗。”

“我不忙！我可以去找你！”

“你说的话不算哦，我都问过你经纪人了。”

没有挂电话，但是也不跟他说话，就只是盯着手机画面也不看镜头。

“干嘛啦，生气了哦？吴磊？”

视讯对话那头的人瘪着嘴委屈的样子像心爱的玩具被抢走的狗狗，林彦俊仿佛能看到他耷拉着的耳朵。

可也只能轻声安慰，同在米兰的时间只有短短三天，除了时装周之外都各有杂志拍摄采访之类一大堆的工作，吴磊比他更甚，休息时间都少得可怜，他可不想小孩累的半死还要跑来找他。

“不讲话我挂电话了哦？”

看到镜头那边的人瞪大眼睛一副“你敢？”的样子林彦俊忍不住发笑。

但还是没理他，真是甜蜜的烦恼，林彦俊心想，小孩好难哄哦。

“好啦，磊磊要乖哦。”

 

吴磊又生气又气不起来，这个台湾人怎么这样，一讲话他就受不了。

第一次见面也是，颁奖礼的红毯擦肩而过，他绊了一跤膝盖磕在地上，马上反应是抬头看，丢脸可比膝盖痛杀伤力大得多。

“小心哦，没摔痛吧？”林彦俊转头看他了，像哄小孩一样。

也不是没被哄过，但这软软的台湾腔吴磊异常受用。

林彦俊总是对他很纵容，吴磊这么觉得。

察觉到吴磊在看他，林彦俊就刻意支开了其他工作人员。吴磊带着小心思问他吃了没有，得到的回应是你有什么推荐的吗。吴磊灌了很多酒壮胆去亲他，林彦俊没有把那当做纯粹醉酒胡闹。

小孩总是横冲直撞，把想要靠近和喜欢都摆在明面上。却也心思细腻，他知道不是只有自己主动，林彦俊也无声的牵引和包容了很多。

 

最后吴磊提出了要林彦俊拍vlog作为条件。其实理由很简单，大部分时间都在镜头的包围下，挤出休息时间也肯定会错开，要看到对方最好的方法就是装作拍视频然后传送过去。

“我是林彦俊，我现在在米兰，米兰大教堂，准备拍一个广告。教堂里面很壮观，刚刚进去参观了一下，不过教堂顶没时间上去，就还蛮可惜的。”

“我是吴磊，虽然是热门景点但我还是决定去看一眼，米兰大教堂。刚才师傅说有两种方式可以上到教堂顶端，所以我们决定要爬楼梯上去！”

在前往秀场的车上林彦俊终于有时间在没人的环境下打开手机，收到了吴磊早上发来的视频，笑着埋怨小孩过分。

 

秀结束之后已经是晚上，还有一些广告视频要拍，空下来的几分钟又思考起吴磊现在在干嘛。

瞥见手机屏幕上亮起WeChat的提示，是吴磊的视频信息，林彦俊犹豫了一下，还是忍不住找借口溜进了厕所看。

“本来早上说要去跑步的，结果没去成，工作结束还是拖到了这个点。但是！我觉得可以现在跑一下！”

然后视频上的人开始狂奔，林彦俊越看越瞪大了眼睛，突然冲出厕所朝刚才拍杂志的露台跑去。

露台外面可以看到行人穿梭的马路，果不其然有一个熟悉的身影在马路对面，穿着黑色运动套装带着黑色帽子的人正看着他的方向摇头晃脑。

又收到了视频，解锁点开wechat点开视频等待载入，这一系列的动作林彦俊像是拆礼物一样期待着。

“所以说今天我的计划还是圆满完成了！最后还是去慢跑了，看到了特别美的风景但我太入神忘记录了！非常的开心！待会就可以回酒店吃晚餐了！”

 

长到了这个年纪林彦俊一直都按自己的节奏独自走着，他的世界好像平静无风，虽然舒适有时却也过于安稳。某一天闯进了一只年轻的小鹿，横冲直撞的朝他跑来，围着他打转。

可是怎么办？元气满满朝气蓬勃的小鹿每一次向他靠近都让他脸红心跳。

这样的感觉好像也不错。

 

助理被叫过来的时候先问了林彦俊怎么突然心情这么好。

林彦俊有点无奈的笑着没正面回答。

我好像真的有点太惯着你了诶吴磊。

 

吃完饭又洗了个澡明明应该浑身清爽，可吴磊却没有觉得心情舒畅。

他的哥哥收到视频之后竟然到现在还完全没有回复？？明明应该收工了啊！而且他当时肯定看到了！

生了一阵闷气之后败下阵来，吴磊又拿出手机准备给林彦俊打电话。

林彦俊在几分钟之前向他开启了实时共享位置，于是着急忙慌的点开。

两个圆圆的头像好像离得很近，而且正在越离越近。

林彦俊四处张望了一下确定没人，抬手正准备按门铃，酒店房门突然被打开来。

全副武装的人猛的被拉进房间才发现吴磊穿着浴袍头发还带着湿意，这幅样子再加上眯着眼睛盯他，他竟然整个人开始发烫。

现在的小孩真的不得了，怪不得他家的助理老看着吴磊的照片说什么可以可以的。

 

年纪更大些的人还愣愣的眨巴着大眼睛，马上被弟弟撤下口罩扑在墙上亲，黏腻的水声让房间的氛围一下充满了色情。

“等……等一下，吴磊，我还没洗澡……”

“不管，没关系，待会再洗。”

“你……唔……”

吴磊抱他在怀里又是一顿啃，林彦俊被亲得没了什么力气，半天挣脱不开。

吴磊一手摸到臀的位置，不过只是摸了两下，随后一手把人托着半扛在肩上往房间里走。

被放倒在床上林彦俊干脆放弃了挣扎，套头连帽衫已经顺着吴磊的抚摸几乎被脱下来，连着他的手臂一起被按在床头。

“哈啊……别舔了……吴磊……”

“好想你啊哥哥。”

“知，知道啦……乖……唔别……”

胸前的茱萸被咬在齿间舔弄，一手还在身上抚摸，林彦俊被压制得动弹不得，只能浑身发颤的发出软绵绵的声音。

床头用来保养的昂贵护肤品被拿来扩张，吴磊在探进第三根手指的时候终于感觉足够湿滑，或浅或深的进出发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

“哥哥你好湿了。”

“闭嘴啦！呃……哈……”

包裹着的软肉突然收缩了一下，谈恋爱这么一段时间吴磊也从生手变得熟门熟路，就着刚才那个点一阵按压。

“别弄了……啊……吴，吴磊……你……”林彦俊眯着眼睛看他，吴磊知道他想说什么，偏偏装作不懂。

“怎么了？哥哥要干嘛？”手指还在有一个没一下的抽插，另一边松开林彦俊一直被压制的手，牵引到下面抚弄。

“快点。”瘪着嘴抬眼看他，手牵着握住已经涨大的性器讨好的轻轻撸动，“吴磊……磊磊……”

吴磊还是拿台湾人没办法。

 

抽出手指一下撞了进去，两个人都发出舒服的叹息。

“哥哥，你怎么又滑，又紧的。”

“你，你有病吗……哈……不……不要说了……哼啊……”

林彦俊被撞得晕头转向，摇着头胡乱的叫着吴磊的名字，吴磊刚俯下身子来就迫不及待地凑上来讨吻。

吴磊对这副样子喜欢的不得了，表现出来是每一下都更用力更深入。

最后温热喷进甬道，被压着的人才从情欲里清醒一点。

“你……你没带套？！”

“欸我以为见不到你，哪会随身带着啊。”见林彦俊不理他，吴磊马上又贴上去亲，“别生气啊，一会帮你洗干净。”

“你！你怎么又……”感觉到埋在体内的器物又涨起来林彦俊一下瞪大了眼睛，抬起手软绵绵的推着吴磊，不过显然没什么用，“哈啊……别动……”

吴磊把人抱紧又开始动作起来，林彦俊又一次陷入情欲里甜腻的声音，背景是囊袋撞击臀肉的声音夹杂着水声，交糅成曼妙的爱欲曲调。

 

一直忙活到凌晨小年轻依旧精神饱满，把全身酸软任人摆布的哥哥抱起来放进水温合适的浴缸里。

手指探进后穴清理浊物又引来一阵颤动，吴磊这才想起明天两个人都要赶早机的事，小心翼翼地为一时情动做得狠了道歉。

“你干嘛啦。”林彦俊眯着眼睛在他怀里笑，“会来找你，肯定是已经跟经纪人商量好了改晚班机啊。”

小孩瞪大眼睛看了他一阵，又是按在怀里一顿猛亲。

“我真的好喜欢你啊！”

“真是，特别特别喜欢你！好爱你啊！”

“嗯嗯……我知道，知道了哦，乖啦……”

 

睡到日上三竿，结果还是林彦俊先从床上坐起来，昨天被抱着在浴缸里洗到睡着，醒来已经穿上干净的白色T。

“吴磊，起床。”叫人起床的声音还带着倦意，林彦俊心里盘算着既然改晚班机白天还能一起去走走。

床另一边明明早就醒了偷亲哥哥的人这会捂着眼睛耍赖：“要亲亲才起。”

林彦俊揉着头发笑得无奈，还是转过去靠近了：“赶快起来啦，我们可以……啊！”

被人拉着贴在身上，林彦俊伸手去揪他带着稚气的脸蛋：“你干嘛哦？”

“还早呢，我们晚点再出去。”说着就把人翻身压了下去。

 

“我是吴磊。离开米兰之前趁有时间又出来玩了一下，米兰真的很漂亮很美，希望大家也可以跟爱的人一起来。”

“我是林彦俊，我现在快要离开米兰了，最后在这里逛一逛，意大利是一个浪漫的地方，很适合和爱的人一起旅行。”

 

-


End file.
